Blame It On The Frosting
by Artemis J. Halk
Summary: Part 10/? of my "All Grown Up" series. Marinette and Adrien have something to tell Marinette's parents. Sabine and Tom think that they know how it happened.


So this is sort of the combined sequel to both "Let's Try This Again" and "A Woman Knows". I'm certain that it would stand on its own, but it would probably make a thousand times more sense if you'd read those first!

* * *

"Maman, papa, we have something to tell you," Marinette started one evening.

"You're pregnant?!" Sabine asked eagerly.

"W-What, how did you-?" Marinette stammered out as she stared between her parents.

Sabine and Tom let out excited noises and jumped to their feet. Sabine quickly wrapped her daughter in her arms tightly, while Tom pumped Adrien's arm up and down while he clapped him on her shoulder.

"I was just guessing, in the hopes that one day, it would be true!" Sabine said to Marinette. "But I didn't know that you were actually pregnant!"

"We've been waiting for this to happen pretty much since you first introduced us to Adrien," Tom said as he pulled away from the blond.

"We've noticed," Adrien said dryly. Both of them were thinking about how Sabine and Tom had slowly started to turn Marinette's old bedroom into a nursery-slash-playroom for the past two years since Adrien began his apprenticeship.

"But this is so exciting, honey!" Sabine gushed as she pulled her daughter back over to the sofa. "How far along are you? How did you find out? When did this happen?"

"The doctor said maybe two months now," Marinette said. "We only just found out the other day. It was actually Alya who teasingly suggested that maybe I was. I took a test and told Adrien when it was positive. We went to the doctor yesterday to confirm."

"Two months?" Tom repeated under his breath.

"Um, yeah," Adrien, who was closest to him, confirmed. "That's the doctor's best estimate given the information that Marinette provided her with."

Tom was quiet for a moment, and the other three just stared at him. "Oh wait, I remember now!" he exclaimed finally. "Frosting!"

"Frosting?" Adrien and Marinette said in near unison as they exchanged a confused look.

"Oh right!" Sabine gasped with understanding. "That's around the time that we had that huge cupcake order. We went to deliver a cake, and came back to you two-"

"MAMAN!" Marinette gasped out, her eyes wide. And then she shifted her gaze to her father. "Why would you even bring that up, papa? That's so embarrassing, and I never want to think about it again."

"Marinette, have your father and I ever told you about how you were conceived?"

"What? Ew! No!" Marinette cringed and buried her face in her hands. "What the hell are you guys even talking about?"

"Before you were born, your mother and I were an awful lot like Adrien and you are now," Tom said as he gave his wife a fond smile. "So very passionate and full of love. It was hard to keep our hands off one another. Especially when we were working quietly, side by side. Nine months before you were born, your mother and I found ourselves in a similar situation to the one we found you and Adrien in. Frosting fight that leads to… Well, you know." He shrugged absently. "And sure, there were a lot of moments where Sabine could have conceived you. But we always felt like there was just…"

"Something magical about that frosting incident," Sabine said with a faint grin.

"I mean, sure, but you don't exactly have any proof of that," Adrien said with a shrug. "And we don't have any proof that we conceived that night, either."

"Yes, but isn't it just romantic to think about?" Sabine said with a heart-felt sigh. "Marinette was conceived because of frosting, and now, your baby was, too."

"I don't know, it's a little creepy when you put it like that," Marinette said with a look of disgust over her face.

"Anyway, Marinette! Have you thought about baby names? Or even just what you'd want: a boy or a girl!" Sabine said with growing excitement.

"I don't know," Marinette said quietly. "The news is still just sort of sinking in, you know? I haven't even really thought about it in terms of being male or female, let alone something in need of a name."

"Louise," Adrien spoke up.

"Huh?" Three sets of eyes were on him.

"It's my mother's name," Adrien explained. "You know, if it's a girl."

Marinette offered him a watery smile. "It's beautiful. I love it."

"You still have plenty of time to think about names for a boy, though," Sabine said with a faint smile.

"Anyway, there's something important I need to discuss with you, Adrien," Tom said with all seriousness as he turned to face the blond. Adrien gulped at the hard look in Tom's eyes. "You've knocked up my daughter. You'd better start planning to make her an honest woman."

"Papa!" Marinette growled out.

"Y-Yes sir," Adrien said timidly. "We'll start thinking about that right away."

"Don't just think: Do," Tom said sourly.

"PAPA!"

"Well, sir, this isn't just about me. This is also about what Marinette wants," Adrien said firmly.

"Damn right it is. I won't settle for second best for my baby." Tom clapped Adrien on the shoulder in a way that felt more menacing than friendly.

"Papa, enough!" Marinette said as she surged to her feet. "I'm glad that you're both happy and excited about this, but we should get going now! I'm super hungry and-"

"Oh, of course! Have you started having any cravings? Stay for dinner and let me cook you something that'll be good for the baby!" Sabine exclaimed as she jumped to her feet.

"Maman, thanks, but I'd like to get home now," Marinette said. "I'm tired, too."

"Oh, of course! What was I thinking? Of course you're tired; you've got a life growing inside of you!" Sabine said cheerfully. She walked over to her daughter and hugged her goodbye. Then, she pulled away, but put her hands on Marinette's stomach. It had always been rather flat thanks to Marinette's time as Ladybug, but there was a slightly notable curve to it now. "And goodbye my little one; grand-mere cannot wait to meet you!"

* * *

This hasn't been proof-read, so if you spotted any errors, please let me know so that I can fix them!

If you enjoyed this, please be sure to leave a review!


End file.
